rocketpowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon: Greg's Biographical timeline
Here follows a mixed timeline of real life, in-series, and or plausible events within the Rocket Power fan universe. Depending on any various random points in actual history, or real history within the Rocket Power universe, any and all events can be added. Note: This timeline is almost on par with Scott's timeline (in terms characters and events) albeit with some non-canon date of births. Arrows (<>) indicate non-canon dates. 1500s *1510: First early use of the name "California" depicted in Greek mythology, using gold tools and weapons in the early 16th Century romance novel Las Sergas de Esplandian (The Adventures of Esplandian) by Spanish author Garci Rodriguez de Montalvo. Although, from that time until the 1530s and 1540s, California was simply thought to be just an island (the off shore islands, and Baja California) rather than a large stretch of land, connected to a far much larger country size land mass. *1542: The first recorded European exploration of the California coast by Portuguese explorer and adventurer Juan Rodriguez Cabrillo. He sailed from present day San Diego, to as far north as Pt. Reyes. *1579-6-7: Sir Francis Drake lands somewhere along the California coast, with his likely point of ashore being in or around Drakes Cove. - For the next 200 years, California would have slightly less interest to foreign explorer's until the mid 1760s. 1700s *1743: The first recorded use of an individual on Skate-like devices in England, though the inventor of the contraption is unknown. *1849: Louis Legrange of France, designs the first Inline skates. *1760 ~ 1780: The first recorded Roller skate inventions by Belgian John Joseph Merlin. *1769-7-14 ~ 1770-1-24: The Portola Expedition. The first Spanish and European land entry into present day California, United States. *1796-7-28: The first ever recorded earthquake in California history is felt during the Portola Expedition. *1769-7-16: The city of San Diego is founded. *1774 ~ 1776: The American Revolution. *1775-6-14: The United States Army is established. *1775-11-10: The United States Marine Corps is established. *1775-10-13: The United States Navy is established. *1776-6-29: The city of San Francisco is founded. *1776-7-4: United States Declaration of Independence. The original 13 Colonies of Britan become independent, and form the United States of America. *1781-9-4: The city of Los Angeles is founded. *1790-8-4: The United States Coast Guard is established. *1796: Surfing as an art, was first described by Joseph Banks onboard the HMS Endeavour during the first voyage of Captain James Cook, serving as a central part of ancient Polynesian culture and predates European contact. 1800s *1819: The first modern patended Roller skate is designed in France by M. Petitbled. *1848-1-24 ~ 1855: The California Gold Rush. *1850-9-9: California enters the Union becoming the 31st state. *1857-1-9: The largest earthquake ever felt in Southern California occurs in and around Fort Tejon. *1861-4-12 ~ 1865-5-9: California's involvement in the American Civil War, California formally joins the Union, with some L.A. and Imperial county based militia banding together and joining the South's cause. *1863-1-4: James Plimpton invents the "Rocking" skate, the first Roller skates with four wheels with some improved functions. *1876: The Railroad hub town of Indio in Riverside County is founded. *1876: William Brown and Joseph Henry Hughes, draw up the patents for ball or Roller bearings for bicycles and carriages. Hughes patent included all the elements of an adjustable system. These two men are thus responsible for modern day Roller skate and Skateboard wheels. The toe-stop was also patented around this time. *1883-11-8: George Freeth, often credited as the "Father of Modern Surfing" is born in Oahu, Hawaii. *1884: Further improvement upon the Roller skate design by Levant M. Richarson for placing steel ball bearings into skate wheels to reduce friction, allowing skaters to increase their speed with minimum effort. *1886: <> The beachfront city of Ocean Shores is founded. - From this point up to 1899, California enjoyed a period of rapid growth, such a Railroad construction, large employment of laborer's, Telegraph instalation, Water well construction, ect. 1900s * 1907: George Freeth is brought to California from Hawaii, to demonstrate surfboard riding as a publicity stunt to promote the opening of the Los Angeles-Redondo-Huntington railroad. Freeth surfed at Huntington Beach pier and traveled up and down the coast demonstrating surfing and lifegaurd skills. 1910s * 1912: James Matthias Jordan Jr. formally brings surfing to the East Coast of the United States in Virginia Beach, Virginia, captivating and amazing many of the locals there. * 1914-7-28: World War I starts in Europe, with the primary trigger being the Assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand, and his wife Sophie. * 1915: Surfing is brought to Australia by Hawaiian Duke Kahanamoku in Sydney, New South Wales. * 1917-4-6: The United States enters World War I on the side of the Allies. * Early 1918: The start of the Spanish Flu Pandemic. * 1918-11-11: World War I ends in an Allied Victory. * 1919-4-7: George Freeth succumbs to the Spanish Flu at age 35. 1920s *Late 1920: The Spanish Flu begins to die out. *1929: Surfing is first obsereved in the United Kingdom. Englands first "Big Wave Surfer" Lewis Rosenberg, takes to the waves off the British Coast. - Many parents of the adults in the series are born during this decade and the next. 1930s *1930-12-22: Richard "Larry" Stevenson, the inventor of the "Kicktail" design for the modern Skateboard, is born in Santa Monica, California. *Early to Mid 1930s: The Bearded man may have been born. *1933-1-5: Construction begins on the Golden Gate Bridge. *1933-7-8: Construction of the San Francisco-Oakland Bay Bridge. *1933-5-31: <> Merv Stimpleton is born. *1934: California begins marking its North-South coastal highway's as California State Route 1. *1936-11-12: Completion of the San Francisco-Oakland Bay Bridge. *1937-4-19: Completion of the Golden Gate Bridge. *1937-7-7: World War II starts in Asia. *1939-9-1: World War II starts in Europe. 1940s * 1941-12-8: After the surprise attacks on the U.S. Naval fleet at Pearl Harbor, America Declares War on Japan and Germany. * 1943-4-25: <> Violet Stimpleton is born. * 1944-6-6: The Allies launch "Operation Overlord" The largest water born invasion in history. Securing the first big victory for the Allies. * 1945-4-16: "Trinity" The worlds first nuclear device is detonated in the New Mexico desert. * 1945-9-2 ~ 1945-10-25: World War II ends in an Allied victory, the United Nations is established. * 1945: Akagi Shigeru is born in Tokyo. * Mid to Late 1940s: Skateboarding as an art first originates in California from various surfers looking to get around on land, in the same way as they would in the water. * 1947: The Cold War begins. * 1947-9-18: The United States Air Force is established. * 1948-7-22: U.S. Coastguardsman Lt./Lifeguard Tice Ryan is born. * 1949-8-29: "RDS-1" The first Soviet nuclear test in the Kazakh desert. * 1949-11-9: <> Raoul Rodriguez is born. - It's likely many other unknown parents and characters in the series are born during this decade and the next two. 1950s * 1950-6-25 ~ 1953-7-27: The Korean War; an Armistice is signed to end hostilities, but not the war. * 1951-9-13: <> Sandy Rodriguez is born. * 1952-10-3: "Operation Hurricane" The first British nuclear test in far Western Australia. *Mid to Late 1950s: Merv marries Violet. *1957-3-11: <> Chester McGill is born. * 1958-6-23: <> Raymundo Rocket is born. * 1958: Akagi Shigeru evades police in game of chicken, starts to learn to play mahjong * 1959-7-21: <> Tito Makani is born in Hawaii. * 1958: The first retailed Skateboards become commercially available from Bill and Mark Richards in Dana Point, California. * 1959-9-26: American covert operations in Vietnam begin. - Merv Stimpleton served in the Korean War. - Richard "Larry" Stevenson also served in the Korean War as a Naval Engineer. 1960s * 1960-2-13: "Gerboise Bleue" The first nuclear test by France in the Algerian Sahara desert. * 1961-5-14: <> Danielle is born. * 1961-1-20: John F. Kennedy is sworn in as President. * 1961-10-30: "Tsar Bomba" The USSR detonates the largest nuclear weapon ever in Novaya Zemlya. * 1962-4-24: <> Paula Dullard is born. * 1963-10-16/28: The Cuban Missile Crisis. * 1964: First major U.S. combat participation in the Vietnam War begins. * 1964-5-29: <> Doug Dullard is Born. * 1964-10-16: "596" First Chinese nuclear test in the Lop Desert. * 1965-7-30: <> Noelani Makani is born. * 1966-5-8: <> Conroy Blanc is born on the Caribbean island of Jamaica. * 1966-8-17: Rodney Mullen, credited as the father of "Modern Skateboarding", with the invention of various tricks such as the Kickflip, Heelflip, and the Ollie is born in Gainesville, Florida. * 1968-2-30: The "Battle of Hue" - United States Marines engage in heavy urban fighting in Hue City. * 1968-5-12: Pro Skateboarder Tony Hawk is born in Carlsbad, California to Frank and Nancy Hawk. * 1969: Richard "Larry" Stevenson, invents the "Kicktail" design for the Skateboard. A notable feature seen on many Skateboards today. - At one point, Noelani may have thought she was too young to mary in the Mid 1980s when she and Ray first met. - Most Baby boomers begin having children in this decade, with others over the next three decades. 1970s * Mid to Late 1970s: Raoul Rodriguez marries Sandy. * Mid 1970s: Chester McGill wins the Prince Waikikamukau competition via cheating; Chester's unfair victory eeks and bugs Raymundo for over the next 20 years. * 1975-4-30: "Fall of Saigon" - The Vietnam War ends when the last U.S. forces withdraw, along with countless South Vietnamese civilians fleeing the country onboard U.S. Army helicopter's and on Navy boats and Aircraft carriers. A Communist take over of South Vietnam ensures. * 1977-1-20: Jimmy E. Carter is sworn in as President. * 1979: The hostage crisis in Iran. * 1979-12-24: The Soviet Invasion of Afghanistan begins. * 1979: Soctt Olson and Brennan Olson of Minneapolis, Minnesota come across a pair of inline skates created in the 1960s, set about redesigning the skates using modern materials and attaching Ice hockey boots. A few years later Scott Olson began heavily promoting the new skates and launched the company Rollerblade, Inc. 1980s * Early to Mid 1980s: Any kids born to Merv and Violet Stimpleton would have likely reached Adulthood, found employment and moved out on their own. * 1980-4-24: "Operation Eagle Claw" - The failed SFOD-D mission to rescue American hostages in Tabas, Iran. * 1981-1-20: Ronald R. Reagan is sworn in as President. * 1983-10-25: "Operation Urgent Fury" - U.S. forces deploy to Grenada to restore democracy to the island. * 1988: Raymundo and Danielle get married. * 1988-7-28: <> Lars Rodriguez is born. * 1989-1-20: George H.W. Bush is sworn in as President. * 1989-2-15: The Soviet Union withdraws from Afghanistan. * 1989-5-9: <> Trent is born. * 1989-8-30: <> Trish is born. * 1989-9-3: <> Reggie Rocket is born. * 1989-10-10: <> Sherry is born. * 1989-10-17: A devastating magnitude 6.9 rocks San Francisco Bay Area. * 1989/1990: Akagi Shigeru visits Hawaii. Has chance encounter with Tito Makani at Luau, but no interaction ensues. * 1989-12-20: "Operation Just Cause" - U.S. Army Rangers deploy to Panama to apprehend Manuel Noriega. - Many kids born to Baby boomers like Raymundo, are born between the 1980s and 1990s. 1990s * 1990-1-31: Manuel Noriega surrenders to U.S. forces, after spending two and a half months hiding in a church. "Operation Just Cause" ends. * 1990-2-1: <> Cleo Rodriguez is born. * 1990-6-18: <> Otto Rocket is born. * 1990-7-19: <> Keoni Makani is born in Hawaii. * 1990-8-29: <> Twister Rodriguez is born. * 1990-11-3: <> Sammy Dullard is born in Hutchinson, Kansas. * 1990-8-2 ~ 1991-2-28: The Gulf War Iraq invades Kuwait, U.S., U.K. and other U.N. forces deploy to Saudi Arabia, Iraq is defeated six months later, Kuwait is liberated. * 1991-1-2: <> Theodore McGill is born in New Zeeland. * 1991-3-4: <> Oliver Van Rossum is born in Avila Beach, California. * 1991-4-7: <> Eddie Valentine is born. * 1991-12-26: The U.S.S.R. disolves, the Cold War ends. * 1992-6-28: A strong 7.3 eartquake jults the Coachella Valley. * 1992-12-9: "Operation Restore Hope" UNITAF- The U.S./U.N. effort in Somalia begins, U.S. Army and Marine forces deploy to Somalia. * 1993-1-20: Bill Clinton is sworn in as President. * 1993-3-29: <> Sammy's younger brother Brian is born, but four weeks premature. Sadly, he passes away two weeks later. * 1993: Danielle passes away. * 1993-11-7: <> Scotty is born. * 1993-10-3/4: "Battle of Mogadishu" - U.S. Army Rangers, 1st SFOD-D, 160th SOAR, SEALs, and Air Force Pararescue, engage in heavy fighting, two MH-60 Black Hawks are shot down, a 17 hour fight ensues, 18 Americans, and over 300 Somalis lose their lives. Becoming the longest firefight since Vietnam. * 1994-1-17: A magnitude 6.7 hits the Reseda neighborhood of Los Angeles. * 1994: The Gung-Ho Gopher T.V. series may have started on marketwide Television channels. * 1994-3-4: <> MacKenzie Benders is born. * 1994-9-19 ~ 1995-3-31: "Operation Uphold Democracy" - U.S. forces deploy to Haiti to restore order. * Autumn 1995: <> Otto and Twister meet for the first time at their first day of kindergarten. * 1996: Sam's parents, Doug and Paula Dullard seperate. * Early to Mid 1999: Paula Dullard, now single, makes the decision to move to Ocean Shores, California. * Summer 1999: Paula and Sam arrive to Ozone Street in Ocean Shores, California, having just arrived from Kansas, the adventures begin!. * 1999-3-24 ~ 1999-6-10: The NATO campaign against Yugoslavia. Only one incident occurred between NATO and Russian troops that resulted in a 24 hour standoff at Pristina airport in Kosovo. * 1999-9-26: Akagi Shigeru dies in Tokyo, age 53. Cause of death: Medicially-assisted suicide. * 1999-10-16: A strong magnitude 7.1 earthquake occurs in the Mojave Desert. 2000s * 2000: The start of the Razor scooter craze. * Mid 2000: Madtown Skatepark opens. * Jan 2000 ~ Dec 2001: The many Air, Land, and Water based adventures of the Foursome take place during these years. * 2001-1-20: George W. Bush (son of the 41st President) is sworn in as the 43rd President. * 2001-9-11: Terrorist carry out attacks on New York City, Virginia, and Pennsylvania using Boeing 747 aircraft, taking the lives of nearly 3,000 people. The U.N. and many nations vastly support the right for the U.S. to defend itself. * 2001-10-7: Backed by the U.N., a vast contingent of NATO, U.S. forces deploy to Afghanistan to rid the country of Terrorist fighters. (A frustrating result of the former U.S.S.R.s failure to clean up the mess it made years prior). * 2002-3-1/18: "Operation Anaconda" The first major battle of U.S. and coaliton forces against insurgent forces in Shahi-Kot Valley, Afghanistan. The battle was an unmedigated coalition success. * Early Summer 2002: The Foursome travel to New Zeeland to participate in the "Junior Waikikamukau Games". * Mid Summer 2002: The Rocket Power gang, along with Ray and Tito, travel to the Hawaiian island of O'ahu for a well deserved vacation. * Early 2003: The Big Day; Raymundo's engagement to Noelani, and Otto's attempt to postpone the wedding so he and the gang can compete in a skating contest. The in-canon series ends here. * 2003-3-19: The NATO led incursion into Iraq to remove an old Gulf War nemesis. * 2004-11-7 ~ 12-23: "Second Battle of Fallujah" U.S. Marines engage in an intense two and a half month fight against insurgents in Fallujah, Iraq. 95 Marines, along with over 1,000 insurgent fighters are killed. This battle becomes the "heaviest" urban fight for U.S. Marines since the Battle of Hue in 1968. * Autumn 2004: Reggie and Sam enter High School. * Autumn 2005: Otto and Twister enter High School. * Summer 2007: Reggie and Sam graduate. * Summer 2008: Otto and Twister graduate. * 2009-1-20: Barrack H. Obama is sworn in as the 44th President. * 2009: Mackenzi enters High School. * 2009: U.S. Navy SEALs eliminate Somali pirates off the Somali coast, and rescuing the Captain of a hijacked Cargo ship. 2010s * 2010: The very warm, and occasional reunions of the foursome througout this decade and in the coming years. * 2011-5-1: U.S. Navy SEALs raid a compound in Pakistan to eliminate the worlds most dangerous terrorist. * 2011-12-15: The 8 year long NATO mission in Iraq ends. * 2011-3-19: The U.S./U.N. intervention in Libya, U.N./NATO victory is achieved, a new functional government is installed in Libya within 7 months. * 2012: Mackenzi graduates. (Pending her behavioral issues didn't get her expelled) 2020s 2500s * 2500: The squid is remembered as the last person to beef it. * 2512: A statue is erected in name of the squid, beefing it. Epilogue Once there were surfboards in the oceans on the beaches. You could see them standing in the amber current where the white edges of their boards wimpled softly in the flow. They smelled of salt in your hand. Polished and muscular and torisonal. On their backs were vermiculate patterns that were maps of the world in its becoming. Maps and mazes. Of a thing which could not be put back. Not be made right again. In the deep waves where they lived all things were older than man and they hummed of mystery. Category:Fan theory Category:Chronologies